


whistle while u work

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Cunnilingus, Facial, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nobody really whistles while they work anymore, unless they’re Shirota Yuu.





	whistle while u work

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nobody really whistles while they work anymore, unless they’re Shirota Yuu.

Jin hates it. Pi thinks it’s funny. Ryo tells him to shut the fuck up before he shoves his dick in his mouth, which is an empty threat since it’s usually in the script.

While most people would be ashamed, Shirota Yuu loves being an adult video actor. As the only Eurasian willing to do just about anything (and any _one_ ), Yuu gets a lot of work. He actually prefers fucking men, because the girls make him feel like he’s about to break them in half. Besides, the other guys in this business are cool. He’s made friends with most of them once they put their clothes back on.

Even his mother is proud of him, mostly because some of his dialogue is in Spanish and sometimes his costars call him “Papi.” It really pays to be bilingual these days.

He stretches his arms over his head as he prepares for yet another job interview scene. The plots aren’t very intricate, but there’s only so many places someone can be bent over in an office. Yuu has suggested a different setting many times – a restaurant, for example, would be a nice change. There are many ways he could fuck someone in a restaurant. It could even be a Spanish restaurant.

Sometimes he thinks he missed his calling in production, but then he has sex on camera and remembers that this is definitely what he was meant to do with his life. Production is for when he can’t get it up anymore.

He doesn’t have that problem yet, not in the slightest, but he utilizes his favorite fluffer anyway. The other Yuu – Nakamaru – looks up at him from between his legs with those beautiful puppy-dog eyes, and Shirota laments for the millionth time that he can’t shoot a scene with this guy. They could be Double-U. Nakamaru is so  _pretty_ , but he only does this to pay for university. It’s sad.

Yuu smiles down at him and pets his hair, so soft. Then Nakamaru makes percussion with his throat and Yuu moans, wanting to come in that mouth so badly, but he reluctantly pulls back when he’s properly aroused.

“Thank you,” he whispers to Nakamaru, who blushes and bows at him before running off.

Today’s main costar is Pi, who greets him with a bro-fist and an impressive tent in his pinstripe pants. Having sex with guys has led Yuu to appreciate the male body, and Pi has an exceptionally nice one. He’s also Yuu’s best friend off-camera, which makes for fun filming. Just last night they were throwing back some beers and looking forward to working together.

These office scenes always begin the same, but this time Pi is the boss. Yuu sits in the interview chair with his widespread legs and goes on about his credentials, which are mostly improvised and partially in Spanish while making eyes at Pi from behind his glasses. He loves how Pi fidgets under his stare, looking anxious and submissive in complete contrast to the Pi he’s known since high school, before they got into this industry together.

There isn’t much build-up and soon Yuu has that firm ass in his hands, grinding Pi against the desk, and he spares a thought towards Pi’s back as he gently lowers him down. This kind of sex can’t be completely mindless – there are angles and timing to worry about, amongst other things – but Yuu enjoys what he can, and he wants his costar to enjoy it, too.

Pi is very generously endowed, so sucking him off is a challenge. Often Yuu feels a hint of sympathy for his fluffers – both Pi’s and his own – when his jaw starts to hurt after only a few bobs. Luckily, oral sex on camera is mostly for show, with more focus on tonguing and slurping than actual sucking. Being the top means that Yuu has to give a lot of head, but he doesn’t mind it. Particularly with Pi, who moans appreciatively and looks down at Yuu with doting eyes.

Pi’s not that great of an actor, which is mostly why he does AV and not real movies, so Yuu knows that he means it.

“Shacho, one of your department heads is here to see-” a female voice interrupts them, and Yuu smirks around Pi’s cock. “Oh, my.”

“Tell him-” Pi starts, hissing as Yuu sucks pointedly on the head. “Tell him I’ll be with him in a minute.”

Yuu knows that in the finished movie they’ll cut to a scene of the secretary and the next appointment, tossing in some het to offset the gay, but for now he focuses on Pi and how pink his skin is getting. It’s how he got his nickname, after all.

“Rivera-san,” Pi sputters out, sliding his fingers through Yuu’s hair to push him back. He carefully removes Yuu’s glasses from his face and sets them on a far edge of the desk. “You’ve proven that you have the required oral skills, but can you take control when needed? Show me how well you can lead.”

Suits hit the floor, ties staying on, and Yuu groans low in his throat when Pi’s fingers wrap around his length. They kiss sloppily for awhile, purposely using a lot of tongue, and Yuu almost laughs when he realizes that Pi’s trying to make a battle out of it. Sometimes it doesn’t seem like work with him, although if they were ever to do this in private, it would probably be boring to watch.

Pi’s lips are soft, though, and his skin is enticing. Yuu kisses him more than he should, mouthing Pi’s jaw and neck and moving down to his chest as he slips his fingers between Pi’s legs. He’s already been prepped but Yuu likes to do it himself, acquainting (or reacquainting) himself with his costars’ bodies before he just sticks it in. It’s a little bit of foreplay that usually doesn’t get filmed unless they have an obvious reaction, like Pi does when he arches at Yuu’s rapid prodding.

“Fuck me,” Pi whines, only for Yuu’s ears since their noises will be covered by a moan soundtrack, and this may be Yuu’s favorite part of his job. He pulls out his fingers and pushes up Pi’s legs, leaning back so the camera can zoom in on their bodies uniting. Pi doesn’t bottom often and it shows; Yuu feels the camera on his face as he bites his lip at the feeling, pushing through the tightness with one hand rubbing gentle circles on Pi’s hip to relax him.

One thing Yuu quickly learned about AV acting is that the sex lasts  _forever_. Some guys have to take pills to keep it up that long, to continuously fuck someone without finishing, but Yuu found another way to cope – by whistling. With the soundtrack, all the camera sees is him pursing his lips like he’s exhaling harshly, interrupted by desperate gulps of air and sometimes real moans because, well, he  _is_  having sex. For work or not, it feels good.

The continuous position changing helps, too. First Yuu has Pi up on the edge of his desk, ramming into him with his own feet on the floor, then he crawls up onto the desk and covers Pi’s body with his. Pi’s skin is warm on his face and it’s almost intimate, his whistling increasing to keep from giving in and ruining the entire take. It may be from intuition that Pi grabs him by the shoulders and rolls him over, straddling his waist and riding him like a cowboy, and Yuu tries not to let his gratitude show on his face.

The door opens again, and Yuu pretends to look surprised when he sees Meisa leading Jin in by his tie. Her blouse is mostly unbuttoned, sprouting pushed-up cleavage, and Jin’s pants are unfastened. Yuu doesn’t remember much about their scene, but he’s pretty sure they fucked.

“You’ll need to work well with a team,” Pi manages to say, although it will be dubbed over anyway. “With both men and women, balancing multiple duties at the same time.”

Yuu squints to look at Meisa, which comes off as sexy even if it’s necessary for him to see across the room without his glasses. She smirks at him and strides up to the desk, Jin in tow. Yuu’s hand instantly slips under her skirt and inside her, finding her wet and wanting as Jin left her. She’s Yuu’s favorite girl to work with, not just because she has some Latin American in her, but also because she still gets turned on naturally after so long in this business. And she can handle his massive dick.

She won’t be getting it today, sadly, but the alternative is just as nice. Or will be, when Jin gets out of his mouth. Meisa had shoved Jin down to kiss him, tightening around his fingers because she likes watching it, with a fierce grip on Jin’s hair if the tiny whimper Yuu feels on his tongue is any indication. Kissing Jin is like running a marathon, struggling to keep up and maintain his breathing without passing out. It’s already difficult enough normally, let alone when Pi is bouncing up and down on him.

Sometimes his work can be rather complicated.

All at once Jin is pulled away from him, and Yuu opens his eyes to see that it’s Pi’s fist in Jin’s hair. Their own kiss is possessive, each struggling to claim the other as Pi reaches into Jin’s pants for his cock. Yuu can barely see the head when his vision is blocked by something decidedly female, the overwhelming scent of arousal taking over his senses as Meisa sits on his face.

This is one of the hardest acts to film, particularly with Yuu’s sizable nose, but he holds her thighs up with his hands and stretches out his long tongue to visibly taste her. His fingers are still inside her, being clamped down on by her body as he continuously licks her clit. The feeling is mirrored by Pi around his cock, probably from Jin taking Pi into his mouth, and Yuu pinches Pi’s hip inconspicuously in warning. Pi’s hand is instantly on his, nails digging into the skin enough to hurt, which overcomes Yuu’s arousal and sends his orgasm back into the far distance.

That was close. Good thing they have a code like this.

Suddenly Meisa comes and now the focus is on her, thrashing on Yuu’s face while he licks her through it. Then she’s pulled off him and resituated, her ass sticking up in front of Yamapi who grabs her by the hips and thrusts into her. Meisa moans in Yuu’s mouth and they share a lazy kiss, each licking at the other’s tongue before Jin pokes his cock between them.

It tastes like Meisa and Yuu shares it with her, the two of them alternating sucking and lapping while Meisa’s hair tickles Yuu’s collarbone and Yuu starts to feel the prickling of impending completion once again. Thankfully it will be over soon, and in the next second Jin spurts on both of their lips, setting off the domino effect of money shots that brings Yuu closer to release.

Meisa licks up the come on Yuu’s face, gasping into his mouth as Pi pounds into her and pulls out just in time to let go on her back. Then,  _finally_ , it’s Yuu’s turn, and tosses his head back as Pi lifts off of him and fists him off with his hand.

Even after doing this for so long and in so many different situations, his orgasms still leave him breathless and sated. He doesn’t bother holding back his noises or facial expressions, knowing his fans love them the best, nor does he stop his stupid grin from spreading at the pleasant tingling he feels all over his body.

“So, do I get the job?” he asks, and the director yells for a cut.

*

Pi’s couch is contoured to his ass by now, Yuu dropping his head over the back as he settles in with a cold one. “Work was  _brutal_  today,” he groans.

“Tell me about it,” Pi replies, gingerly taking a seat next to him. “I’m going to be sore for a  _week_.”

“Sorry,” Yuu says, followed by a snort.

“No, you’re not, you horse-cocked liar,” Ryo says from the armchair.

Yuu shrugs and takes a drink.

From Ryo’s lap, Meisa curls up and steals a drag of his cigarette. “Don’t hate because you’re jealous.”

“I’ll show you jealous,” Ryo growls as he presses his face into Meisa’s neck and does something to make her giggle.

“Get a room,” Jin calls out from the other end of the couch. “This is why you two stopped getting scenes together.”

Yuu grabs the remote and flips through the pay-for channels. “Oh hey, here’s Kamenashi’s latest.”

Jin flings himself across Pi to grab the remote. “Turn that shit  _off_.”

“He hasn’t performed the same since you two broke up,” Meisa comments. “You should really try to reconcile with him.”

“Not even if the world was going to end,” Jin says stubbornly. “Although I do miss coming on his face…”

Pi rolls his eyes as he leans to the side, his head falling on Yuu’s shoulder. Automatically Yuu stretches an arm around him and presses a kiss to his forehead. He thinks about continuing down, kissing his best friend for real, but before he can fully process the thought, Pi’s lips are on his. It’s slow, innocent, and enough to light every one of his nerves on fire.

“Aw,” he hears Ryo say, and Yuu gives him the finger without interrupting their kiss.

“You two can get a room, too,” Jin says bitterly, but Yuu pays him no attention.

Sex is the last thing on his mind right now.


End file.
